Team Flare Admin (Trainer class)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Team Flare Admin |jpname=フレア団のかんぶ |jptranslit=Furea-dan Kanbu |jptrans=Team Flare Executive |image=VSTeam Flare Admin M.png|size=200px |image2=VSTeam Flare Admin F.png|size2=200px |caption=Models from |intro=Generation VI |games= |gender=Both |anime=XY106 A Meeting of Two Journeys! }} A Team Flare Admin (Japanese: フレア団のかんぶ Team Flare Executive) is a type of Pokémon Trainer introduced in Generation VI. They are members of Team Flare higher in rank than s. Malva is implied to be a Team Flare Admin, since she knows classified information that, in her words, only certain Admins know about. , a who is encountered during Looker Bureau Chapter 4, is a former Team Flare Admin. Appearance Trainer list Pokémon X and Y }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} In the anime A pair of Team Flare Admins, one male and one female, debuted in A Meeting of Two Journeys!. They were seen on an island with Xerosic and some s, conducting an experiment with a prototype weapon utilizing some and the Mega Evolution energy previously collected by Team Flare. The Admins appeared again in Unlocking Some Respect!, helping Xerosic with experimenting on Z2. Some Admins appeared in A Full-Strength Battle Surprise! where they were using a machine to create some giant roots in a forests that an Officer Jenny came to investigate. A male Admin appeared in Kalos League Passion with a Certain Flare! and Finals Not for the Faint-Hearted!, where he was seen with Lysandre and later with Lysandre and Mairin, as they all were in a private box in the Lumiose Conference stadium watching the final battle between and Alain. Multiple Admins were seen in Down to the Fiery Finish!, where they used a machine that altered Z2's mind so that it would listen to Team Flare. A male Admin was seen in A Towering Takeover!, leading Alain to Xerosic in the Prism Tower. Multiple Admins appeared in Rocking Kalos Defenses!. Voice actors In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga encountered a female Team Flare Admin at . After learning of her plans to lead an operation to rob the Poké Ball Factory, Tierno fought the Admin to stop her. With help from X, Tierno managed to defeat the Admin, though they were unable to prevent the Poké Ball Factory from being robbed later. A male Team Flare Admin named attacked Gurkinn in order to obtain the secrets of Mega Evolution for his superiors. Although Chalmers defeated Gurkinn, he was soon defeated by Diantha, one of Gurkinn's students, and forced to run away. Later, Chalmers is seen locking back into her cell at the Team Flare Secret HQ after her fifth attempt to escape had ended in a failure. Later, both Chalmers and the female Admin, along with Malva's , are seen overseeing the plan to tie the Pokémon captured from the Pokémon Village to the prototype Absorbers on so that their life energy would be drained to re-fuel the ultimate weapon. The plan is interrupted by the arrival of Alexa, Viola, Clemont, Bonnie, and Yvette, who appear to stop Team Flare's plan. Pokémon was used by a female Team Flare Admin and his friend encountered at . Although it proved to be a powerful opponent, it was eventually defeated. Flygon's only known move is .}} , which he used against Gurkinn, poisoning him. They were defeated by Korrina's . None of Skrelp's moves are known.}} is one Chalmers's known Pokémon. She was used to battle Diantha's , but was beaten. Dragalage's only known move is .}} In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Manager de la Team Flare |de=Team Flare Vorstand |it=Ufficiale Team Flare |es=Comandante del Team Flare |ko=플레어단 간부 Flare Dan Executive }} Category:Members of Team Flare Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Anime characters de:Team Flare Vorstand es:Comandante del Team Flare fr:Manager de la Team Flare it:Ufficiale Team Flare ja:フレアだんのかんぶ zh:闪焰队干部